


Adventures in Collaborative Storytelling [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Cybersex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 23:45 --</p>
<p> GG: hey john, i thought you were going to bed early!<br/>EB: nd she kissed him full on the mouth with lots of to<br/>EB: GAH<br/>GG: :O ???<br/>EB: damn it jade, you and your ninja windows! pretend you didn't see anything okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Collaborative Storytelling [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Collaborative Storytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385399) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Adventures%20in%20Collaborative%20Storytelling/Adventures%20in%20Collaborative%20Storytelling.mp3) | 27:40 | 25.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/adventures-in-collaborative-storytelling) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
